


Perfecting the Run

by VicDJ203



Series: My Henry Stickmin AU [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry Stickmin Series: Breaking The Bank, Henry Stickmin Series: Escaping the Prison, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: After being sent back to Breaking the Bank, Henry is determined to make the perfect timeline for himself and his friends. Unfortunately, it's not going to be as easy as he anticipated.
Series: My Henry Stickmin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Perfecting the Run

"Hen………… Henry……… Henry!"

Gah! Wha-what… Where am I? Why is it so hot? Ah, the sun. So bright. Wait… This place looks familiar.

"Henry." I look up to see Reference leaning on the wall of the bank.

I'm back at the bank? Wait… no. He didn't.

"I told you we had to go. You have many choices, Henry. But death is not one of them. Not anymore."

With that he disappears, leaving me back where it all begin. Only this time, I know everything that's going to happen. I can change things. What should I do? I'd go look for Ellie but I don't know where she is. She could be at the wall but if she's not there yet, it's too risky breaking in to find out. I could go after Charles but how would I go about it? The way we met is from me breaking out of prison and stealing the Tunisian diamond. Breaking out also got Dave fired and captured by the Toppat Clan. Nugh, my head is swirling with options. Why did I HAVE to come back? And why this far back?  
Ugh…  
Screw the bank, I'm skipping to the prison. I've gotta warn Dave about the Toppats then steal that diamond. If I'm this far back, I might as well perfect my craft! I'm broke if I can't get the diamond, which I know I get, and this place only leads to trouble. I can still get the government's attention and help them stop the Toppat Clan while also meeting Charles. If I side with the government, I'll have the tools to find Ellie too! Although I'm not sure how to get arrested without the bank. If I commit a crime somewhere else, I could be send to a different prison. Screw it, the bank is easier.

|Escaping the Prison|

Back in jail with my old box friend. It's funny, I remember there being a lot more in the cake than possible. Ok, I gotta get out of here while also warning Dave about the Toppats. I could also use that cop car so maybe a badass breakout is called for. I won't be able to warn Dave until the museum though. Worth it.

To my surprise, I actually ran into Dave! I don't know what I did different but I landed on him be mistake. 

"Ah-I gotta call-" he reaches for his radio.

"Wait! Before you do that!" I grab his hand.  
"You didn't check the cake."

"Oh man. Oh man I'm so fired!"

"Yeah but DON'T get a job at the museum!"

"Why?"

"Uh… The Toppat Clan! They're planning an attack and you'll be captured."

"Oh geez, that sounds bad."

"Yup. Well… seeya!"

"See ya later… Wait-THERE'S AN ESCAPING PRISONER!"

I started walking away before he said that. I look back and he's yelling into his radio. Crap. I guess Dave isn't as dumb as I'd hoped. A couple guards start chasing me and things are back to familiar territory.

|Stealing the Diamond|

Ok, if I remember this right, when I sneak in, Dave would be there with another guard. If he took my advice then he should be there now. Just makes the job even easier.

I went for sneak in but that creeper, aw man. Why do I always forget about that? You'd think I'd remember the painful explosion at least.  
Wait, Ellie?! What's she doing here?! Why is she the new security guard? Ok… I can still get the diamond and the government's attention. Things can still go as planned. Just gotta get the model plane and…

"STOP right there, criminal scum!"

I turn to see Ellie pointing her gun right at me. She's a lot sharper than Dave, and works the uniform better, so getting out of this one will be tough.  
I decide to pull out my scooter and make a break for it. I luckily dodge the bullets but still alert the entire staff of my presence. This is no longer a stealth operation.

Well I made it to the diamond. Better hurry up and get this thing out of here.  
Ellie is coming REALLY close to killing me. She's not incompetent like the rest. Makes me wonder how she ended up at The Wall if she was able to get a job as a security guard.  
At the broken bridge again. All I have to do is-

"Stop!" I hear Ellie shout.

I turn around in time to see her gun go off. Suddenly, Reference appears in front of me and a horrible sound comes from in front of him. I peak around him and nearly vomit. Ellie is laying on the ground with a massive hole in her chest. Everyone, except Jacob Rose, runs away in fear.

"Rank: Rose to the Occasion." Reference says in a cold, unfeeling tone.

Jacob breaks down in tears at his dead sister while Reference pick picks me up with my scooter and diamond. He jumps off the bridge and sets me down safely on the ground.

"Why did you DO THAT?!" I scream.

"I had to protect you."

"You didn't need to kill her!"

"If I didn't, she would have killed you."

"I think I'd prefer that over seeing her with a bloody hole in her!"

"…"

"Take me back! I can't let this end this way!"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere you won't ruin my attempts at making the perfect timeline."

"I only do what I must."

"I don't want you to do anything! Just take me back the bank before all this happened."

"Very well."

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER special thanks to DrSkeletor for the ideas! This whole thing really only exists because of them.


End file.
